


Forgotten

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [272]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All-Human, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: enniec123 asked: All human, Klaus got out of surgery and is having a side effect of amnesia. He wakes up and finds out that Caroline is his wife. It can be funny or not, your choice.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [272]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Forgotten

Klaus awoke groggy and sore, like he had the worst hangover. Or was hit by a bus. Groaning, he tried to sit up, only to realize he was already propped up by pillows and an adjustable bed. “What-”

“Good morning, sunshine,” a familiar voice greeted. Blinking, he realized he was in a hospital room, and Caroline was quickly setting her tablet on the tiny couch to move to the chair at his side. “Don’t you look chipper,” she teased. “I can hardly tell they cut you open like a turkey.”

The smile felt a bit dopey on his face, but she always had that effect on him. “The drugs have left me more than a little loopy,” he admitted, “and I’m having trouble remembering why I’m here.”

She brushed his hair back from his forehead, her smile as sweet as ever. “Your gall bladder threw a fit and needed to come out. But the doctor said everything went perfectly, and I get to take you home tomorrow if everything is healing up correctly.”

“Thank you.” Grinning up at her, he faltered at the large ring on her hand. “When- You’re married?”

Her hand froze in his hair, and her eyebrow rose. “Yes…? You were at the wedding and everything, I promise.”

Frowning, he felt horribly lost. Why was she even there? His sister’s best friend was hardly one of his biggest fans, yet he wasn’t surprised to find her waiting in his hospital room, having spoken to doctors. “I don’t- I’m very confused.”

“Apparently,” she laughed, kissing his cheek. “God, I wish I’d thought to have this on video.”

He struggled to find any words, but the doctor walked in, staring down at her clipboard. “Mrs. Mikaelson, I have some paperwork for you if- Oh, Mr. Mikaelson. Glad to see you’re awake. How are you feeling?”

His brow furrowed, and he looked to Caroline, feeling helpless. She gripped his hand and smiled up at the doctor. “His memory’s slow to catch up, because he’s forgotten that I’m his wife. He didn’t mention any notable pain, though." Nodding, the doctor bowed out to leave them alone with a promise to check in a bit later, and she turned that smile back on him with a tinge of concern. "Right? You’re not hurting anywhere?”

Shaking his head, Klaus didn’t think anything could hurt him now. “No, _Mrs_. Mikaelson. I feel perfectly fine.”

She just brushed through his hair again, her expression fond. “Good, because can we talk about your pout when you thought I was married to someone else? Like, why would I even be here?”


End file.
